The Hooker
by Janice-and-her-ideas
Summary: Captain Killian Jones meets a girl trying to get away from a brothel she works in. Soon he finds himself cooperating with her, since she just might have the ways to get him to Neverland. Hook/OC
1. Chapter 1 There was an attempt

**The Hooker**

**Summary**: Captain Killian Jones meets a girl trying to get away from a brothel she works in. Soon he finds himself cooperating with her, since she just might have the ways to get him to Neverland.

**Pairings:** OC / Killian Jones (Captain Hook)

**Rating:** It shall be rated T at first (mostly for the violence) and it may or may not turn to M later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't (unfortunately) own Hook or other characters from Once upon a Time that might later appear in my story.

**AN:** So this is my attempt to channel all my feels towards a character I have loved since a child (I didn't consider him hot back then though). This fic also has some similarities with the movie Sucker Punch. Don't worry if you haven't seen it, I just said it before someone else might point it out. The story takes place at the time when Killian has lost his hand, but haven't yet found his way to Neverland. (Let's just pretend there is a long-ish time period at that part.) Now I don't have a beta (the spot is open if someone is interested), so I apologize fot the mistakes in language. Also, this is my first fic (in English) that sees the light of day. What can I say? Be gentle. :)

Chapter one: There was an attempt

"Oh stop it, you impudent man!" screamed a blond girl with her high, shrill voice. She giggled loudly and tried to dramatically push Cecco further. He just smiled widely and kissed her, pulling her even tighter on his lap. This made the whole crew and the other girls laugh and cheer. Killian himself had two very nice ones under his both arms. The brunette one with freckles was currently brushing lightly his chest. He looked down at her and gave her a smirk. She lowered her face, blushing, and smiled sweetly. She had taken the innocent role, unlike Cecco's blond girl who was just being loud and annoying. Cecco liked that though. Lasses were doing their jobs well, Killian admitted that to himself when the girl under his other arm started to nibble her way to his ear.

"Enjoying yourself, Captain?" asked the man lying on a divan opposite from Killian. He was dressed in a fashionable, fine suit. His silky top hat and a cane with silver nub (which he had only for the style, Killian assumed) were positioned carefully on a table next to him. His dark hair with a few grey strokes was combed neatly back, and his beard was shaved very accurately to its pointy shape. The whole essence of this man was so clean and successful. This made Killian automatically reserved and uneasy. Just like his crafty eyes and sugary smile. He also had a girl (a completely topless girl) on his lap. After all, he owned the place. "I've had it worse, thank you Lord Marros," Killian answered with a smirk, raising his glass of wine. He would have preferred an honest bottle of rum, but he doubted this fine Sir even owned any.

They were sitting in a dusk, fancy room decorated with big paintings and expensive-looking furniture. The windows were covered with thick, red curtains and the only light in the room came from a few candles here and there. The air was heavy with smoke of cigars that had been offered to the crew. One girl was playing jolly melodies from a grand piano in the corner and the atmosphere of the room was cheerful, full of laughter and chattering. This was of course exactly what Lord Marros was aiming for. He was going to make a bargain, possibly even start a partnership, with this famous Captain. If he could use his brothel to help him achieve that, he sure as hell would.

"So, I see you have had… an accident." Lord Marros raised his eyebrow and nodded towards Killian's new shiny hook. Captain glanced at the ceiling. They always just had to comment the hook, didn't they? It still was sort of a tender spot for him, though he could cope. He always did. "Oh, I'm fine. You wouldn't believe how good weapon it makes." Killian hoped that would be the end of the conversation, but Marros wasn't done with the subject: "You know, you could start call yourself the Hook. It's always safer for a man not to use his own name." He would know. The Hook, huh? Maybe it wasn't that bad idea after all. It would turn his weakness to strength. "I'll think about it", he muttered.

"I have heard you have made quite a few trips to the South," the older man said casually. Killian knew that he was talking about the Tropical islands. Beyond them was only hot desert and poor tribes, noting the man like him could care about. "I have," he answered and took a long sip of the spicy wine. "Lovely area. The waters are warm and completely transparent, beaches are wide and the women are exotic. As long as you can deal with mermaids and cannibals. For the same reasons," he added, laughing. The shy acting brunette took a hold of his hook and lifted it in front of her face. "Did you lose your hand for mermaids?" she asked with wide eyes. Killian laughed silently and lifted a wisp of her hair with his hook, capturing her brown eyes with his own. "Oh no, my love. The crocodile that took my hand wasn't nearly as pretty." She gasped when he leaned closer.

"I have been told, that they have some rather unique merchandise there," Marros notified. Pirate secretly smiled against the girls lips. Indeed, the islands possessed some very wanted and rare items, plants that were said to have an amazing effects on people, for example. He knew that a man that powerful must have some business apart from the whores too.

He was just about to respond, when a new girl walked inside. She was wearing a brown leather corset and nothing under it, which made her curves look marvelous. A heavy, cream-coloured skirt hung from her hips and trailed the floor as she slowly walked forward. Her hair was the fiercest red he had ever seen. It landed freely as huge cloud of curls all the way down to her waist.

"Why isn't it my beloved Scarlet?" the brothel owner said. His voice was like honey and he looked at the girl the way that made Killian pretty sure she was one of his favorites. The ones that he only gave for his best (and the most paying) customers. Good for her. Killian saw the girls face in candle light when she floated closer. She had a face of a puppet: big green eyes and thick but small lips, painted red. Lord Marros pushed the topless girl off him and gently held his hand out for her. She took it and sat gracefully where the previous girl had been.

"Scarlet, I´d like you to meet the captain of the most famous ship in the world: Killian Jones", Marros smirked at Killian and added: "Also known as the Hook." He took one red, curly lock of hair between his fingers and played with it. Captain grinned at her and winked. "Pleasure to meet you, Captain", she said and lifted the corner of her mouth. So she played mysterious role. Not Killian's favorite, but suited her well. "Scarlet here is a real jewel", Lord Marros said, smiling proudly. "She has some very specific… skills." His words didn't have any kind of impact. Her green eyes were staring into nowhere. "I have no doubt", Killian said quietly. "However, she shouldn't be here," Marros continued. "Bianca has gone worse milord. She needs medicine, quick," she said with a quiet voice. "Would you be so kind and let me get some for her?" Scarlet looked at him with pleading eyes. Lord Marros grabbed her chin. "I'll send someone."

"Only I can get the right one. It has a long name and she can't write it."

"And she can't wait that the doctor returns from his trip?"

"I'm afraid so." Lord Marros brushed her lower lip with his thumb. He sighed and pulled her closer. "I guess I will have to let you go then", he muttered and kissed her gently. She kept her forehead against his and whispered: "May I take Sera with me?"

"Go ahead," he answered absently. "Thank you, milord," she whispered, stood up and started to walk away. "Be nice, darling! Carrow will come with you. Now where were we?" Killian returned his smile and they went back to business.

If the mood in the room had been jolly half an hour ago, it was way beyond that by now. The whole crew was wasted except for their captain (he wanted to have a clear head while making deals) and some of the men had already moved somewhere more private with a nice lass. The brunette girl giggled, that her name was Honey (obviously) and she was doing a great job distracting Killian from his negotiating. He had the feeling that this just might turn out to be a very productive long-term partnership. If something sudden and unfortunate wouldn't happen, that is.

Captain almost bursted to laughter, when the door spun open right away after he had thought about this. It hit the wall so loud, that the piano-girl stopped playing and silence landed in the room. Huge, grumpy man stepped in. He held two girls from arms and shoved them inside so roughly they fell forward. The other girl stumbled quickly up and Killian recognized it was Scarlet. A trickle of blood started from her lip and traced down across her chin. She was breathing heavily.

Lord Marros jumped up and spun around. "What is the meaning of this? Carrow?" he shouted. This "Carrow" had harsh features and a messy stubble. He furrowed his eyebrows and pointed at the redhead. "She was inside the pharmacy, when she," this time he pointed the other girl who slowly stood up, keeping her eyes on ground, "told she was going to run away. She was almost at the docks when I caught her." Honey was squeezing Killian's arm hard and he could hear her breath shaking. The pirate glanced around and saw a look of fear on every girls face. He gave his men a signal not to do anything. This could turn ugly. His prediction was assured when he saw the look on Lord Marros' face. No wonder the girls were afraid.

"Is that so?" the brothel owner hissed and slowly started to circle the room. "How unfortunate. And I thought that we shared some trust and respect here." He quickly grabbed the other girl from neck and she sobbed loudly. "Tell me Sera, you weren't going to leave me like this too, weren't you?" he asked with a soft voice. Killian cursed internally. Why did he have to do this right now? He guessed Lord Marros wasn't too good at controlling his emotions after all. Or maybe he wanted to show Hook and his crew, that there was no messing with him.

"I-I-I wasn't! I wasn't!" the girl stuttered quickly. Tears rolled down her face and she was shaking hard. She was young, probably under sixteen. Killian almost felt sorry for her. "Of course you didn't. You wouldn't do that for me," Marros said like he was talking to a child. He put his other hand to his inner pocket. "And I am very proud that you did the right thing and revealed your friend's betrayal. However, we don't want snitches here, so…" He cut her throat so quick she probably barely realized what happened. Honey and few other girls screamed when the body hit the floor with a light _thump_. Scarlet closed her eyes. She had just stood there the whole time, staring in front of her. She had squeezed her hands to fists.

"And you, my protege!" he continued while Carrow casually lifted petit body on his shoulder and walked away. Lord Marros placed the tip of his bloody dagger between her collarbones and placed his mouth on her ear. "You of all people tried to take my most precious thing, your very self, away from me. After I so kindly took you under my wing, when your parents couldn't pay me their debt. Do you know what usually happens to people like that?" So this wasn't the kind of place where worked volunteered women. That explained the high fences and several men guarding them. Marros continued his speech: "And as if that wasn't enough, I treated you so well. I bought you nice dresses, gave you your own chambers. I made you a star, the most wanted company in this house." The tip of his dagger was shaking. Honey buried her face to Killian's shoulder and wept silently. "What else could you possibly want?" Scarlet opened her eyes. "Freedom."

For awhile the room was completely silent. Even the girls stopped sobbing and held their breath. Lord Marros started to laugh. _He is crazy_, Killian thought. _And dangerous_. The man grabbed Scarlet from shoulders and spun her to face him. "Freedom? Oh darling, you cannot be serious! Freedom to do what? Freedom to beg on the streets, freedom to get raped even without getting paid for it? I have clearly been too good for you if you can't realize what favor I have done for you, darling! And you will be punished, you will be sorry that you didn't realize that!"

"There is nothing you can do to me that you haven't already done," the girl hissed. Killian was surprised to see the rage in her eyes. No sadness, no fear. Just pure hatred. "Guess what? I'm not even going to kill you. No, darling, I won't let you out of this so easy. You will never be free, not even when you turn old and ugly. You will be mine forever!" He was shouting now. Lord Marros grabbed her hair and threw her down on her knees. "Now clean that floor."

Suddenly he turned to smile at his guests he had seemed completely forgotten. He walked casually back at the divan, wiping his dagger clean with a tissue. "I am terribly sorry, I'm sure you understand how difficult employers can sometimes be." Hook forced out a smile. "Oh, you should see how far I sometimes need to go to get these slackers to do something." It was true, he told himself. He had put up some very pretentious shows, to show his men who exactly made the rules. Still…

Killian took a quick glance at the redheaded girl on the floor. She stood slowly up, got a bucket of water and a rag from the corner and started to wipe her friend's blood off the floor. Her expression was unreadable again.

Girl at the grand piano started to play again, though you could hear her fingers were shaking. All the other girls wiped their faces and went back to their jobs. This wasn't common, but it clearly wasn't the first time either. Killian's crew was happy to put their attention back to girls, but their faces were bleak. Even though they were pirates, they didn't particularly like to see helpless girl getting killed.

Killian himself pushed back the urge to get out and leave this crazy man and his deal. He couldn't afford to be sentimental, he was a god damn pirate! It's not like he only agreed to make completely ethical deals. But he would have to be careful not to end up under Lord Marros' control. He sure as hell didn't want to end up like Scarlet.

**Authors Note:** Now I know Scarlet is a corny name, she won't be called that thorough the whole story! We will learn her real name soon enough. ;) Reviews would be lovely. What do you think about the language, the length of the chapter and paragraphs, Killian… I'm sure there is a lot of things to do better since I'm new.

~Janice


	2. Chapter 2 Consequences

**AN:** Thank you thank you thank you SO MUCH for everyone who has followed, favoritted or reviwed, I can't even tell how happy that makes me! Seriously, I'm so excited I could compare it to feels I get from watching OUAT. Now this chapter doesn't have any Hook in it, but we will get to know our other main character a little bit better. I hope you like it ^^

Chapter 2. Consequences

The door of a cozy little chamber flew open. Heavily breathing girl quickly walked inside, shut it carefully behind her and locked it with a tiny self-made latch. She leaned her back against it her eyes closed for a little while, took a deep breath and made her way to her dressing table. She slowly set her palms against the table and stared at the reflections of her green, tired eyes.

"Marvelous job once again, Sansa," she muttered. She looked terrible. There was dried trail of blood on her chin. When Carrow had caught her he had hit her once to the corner of her eye (that wouldn't look pretty next morning) and to the chin when she had refused to return nicely. Her lower lip was cracked. But that wasn't even the worst part. Sera's blood was all over her. On her skirt, on her hands, even in her hair…

Sansa grabbed a vase from her table and used all energy she could to throw it against the opposite wall. She felt like screaming. She had had once chance, the opportunity she had been waiting for years. It had all matched perfectly. Bianca's sickness, Marros' doctor's sudden trip, trust she had slowly gained over the years, a puny lady working in the pharmacy she had easily knocked out (okay, she felt a little bit guilty about that) and the important deal Marros didn't want to interrupt making. It had all fell apart because of a judgment mistake she had made at the last minute. She had let her compassion take over and asked Sera to run away with her. She wasn't strong enough for a place like this and Sansa had seen that she could still be saved from turning to an empty shell. Sera had however refused to take such a risk, but she had promised that she would distract Carrow somehow so Sansa could get a head start. However the girl had apparently got scared of what Marros would do to her once he would find out his best girl had ran away, and done what she had thought might get her some mercy. Sansa wasn't bitter for her. What was the point anyway? She was dead now.

There was no way Marros would ever let her out of his sight again. She would never get out. And not just that, he would turn her life into hell. Because he had been right. She _was_ doing a lot better than many other girls in this house. Her chambers were small and contained only a chest for her clothes, dressing table, a small bookcase (just for decoration, most of her clients assumed) and a large-ish double bed. Her one, small window gave a view to the docks. Still it was luxury most of the girls didn't even dear to dream of.

She also didn't have to service town drunks or men with special… requests. "We wouldn't want your beautiful body to get permanently damaged", Marros had purred to her ear once. The girls had told Sansa, that his previous favorite had been given to a very wealthy and powerful man with polite manners. They had found her dead next morning. Since then there had always been someone (usually Carrow) behind her door when she was with a man, ready to help if she screamed (for help, that is). So from that point of view, she was very lucky.

Then again, if she had learned something, it was that men were all the same. No matter how rich and how civilized they were, most likely they would be drunk, smelling, self-righteous and simply stupid. They would believe, that they made _Scarlet_ really moan from pleasure, unlike other men. They would believe that their pathetic cock was the best thing in her life. Even though if their wives wouldn't despise them, they wouldn't have to come to the brothel at first place. Sansa hated every single one of them. Sometimes her hands ached just from the desire to strangle them.

She heard a light knock from the door. "Who is it?"

"Mary-Ann." Sansa opened the door for her. Mary-Ann was mature, curvy woman with thick brown hair and kind eyes. Her work-name was Betty, but they never called each other with those. She was always taking care of the other girls. Sansa was sure she had rushed up to her chambers instantly when she heard what had happened. When the older woman saw in what condition Sansa was, she shook her head with disapproving look. "Sansa, Sansa, Sansa what on earth were you thinking?"

Mary-Ann pushed her to the side of her bed and kneeled in front of her. She had carried a bucket of warm water and a towel with her. Sansa didn't resist when she started to clean her face with it. "Is it true that Sera is…?"

"Yes." Mary-Ann sighed deeply. "Well, maybe she is better off. The poor girl couldn't have lasted in a place like this." Sansa didn't say anything when she turned to clean her hands. Mary-Ann suddenly looked into her eyes. "Why would you do something like that?" she asked with a low voice. "I had to try," Sansa answered, thinking about a way to make her understand. "I refuse to stay here forever as his slave!" Mary-Ann shook her head again. "You won't be here forever! How much debt do you have left?"

"There is no debt," Sansa cried out. "The debt", she hissed poison in every single word, "only exists to keep us from killing ourselves!" Mary-Ann froze and just stared at her for a moment. It was a truth no-one never spoke out. Sansa didn't even feel bad. She was tired of pretending there was hope.

Mary-Ann saw the despair in her eyes and her expression softened. She started to wipe blood off her hands again. "However, it was stupid. You have gotten yourself into a very hard situation. Marros wants you to his chambers in two hours." She rubbed frenziedly at one hardy stain on her palm. "He will kill you, Sera," she said with a quiet voice. Sera shook her head. "No he won't. Marros doesn't give up his possessions that easy."

"So brave," Mary-Ann whispered and placed her palm to her cheek. "I will be close." Sera could see how badly she wanted to tell her everything was okay, that she wouldn't let Marros hurt her. But Mary-Ann wasn't the lying type. "I know."

The older woman caught a sticky tip of her curl and sighed. "Even I can't help this. I think Yvonne just went to bath, you can use her water." She glanced at her stained dress and wrinkled her nose. "Leave that for me and I'll see what I can do for it."

Sansa stared at a large, wooden door. She had spent most of her two hours of mercy in steaming bath scrubbing herself clean, until the water had turned cool. Her skin was still red and her hair was moist, which made it even curlier than usual. She had put on a white dress that was all silk and lace, floating around her when she walked. Apart from her waist, which she had laced as tight as usual. It was a little bit odd, the way she enjoyed wearing corsets. It was like an armor to her, a shield that kept her from falling apart. While the other girls were happy to get out of their corsets, Sansa always felt comfortable while wearing one. She could easily run with a corset on. She could to anything.

Except from getting inside the room in front of her and getting over with what was coming. _Don't be a coward_, she told herself. She tightened a white lace ribbon which she had tied to keep her hair as a long braid (Marrow loved the innocent-look) and nervously smoothed her dress. She took a deep breath, squeezed her hands into fists and knocked.

"Come in." Sansa stepped inside, shut the door behind her and stood there, holding her elbows. Marros sat at his desk, writing something. He didn't even look up. Sansa was familiar with this pattern and didn't expect to be paid attention to for awhile. She took a glance around her. Nothing had changed in his chambers, really. There was a room of a same size few floors beneath, and there lived at least fifteen women, usually more. They were women and girls that were too young, sick or pregnant to work. Sansa would know, she used to live there herself when she had started, many years ago.

Marros had collected some rather unique items to his room, with a good taste, of course. There was a huge, soft bed, a big case of books, a pretentious bath tub (Sera's arms were acing when she remembered what it was like to fill it), a few fancy divans and a beautiful, detailed writing desk. But then there was also stunningly accurate paintings of people Sansa had never heard of (except for the self-portrait) and petite… things, that were moving by themselves. In the corner was a stunning red bird that was locked up in a golden cage. Sansa had never heard it sing. Sometimes she felt like she could relate to it.

"Sit down," Marros said, tearing her away from her thoughts. She slowly made her way at his bed and sat to the edge of it. There was another chair in front of his desk, but whores weren't allowed to sit on it. Marros stood up also and walked in front of her. Sansa stared at his belt, refusing to look up at him. "Oh dear, what should I do to you," he said with a voice that could be interpreted as sad and gentle. Sansa knew better. He started to play with a wisp of her hair, as usual. "You almost made me lose a very important agreement with your silly little_ trick_." Sansa cried out when he suddenly yanked the lock off. "Actually, I may be taking this too lightly," he carried on and lifted her chin up. Sansa kept her face unreadable and lightly massaged the aching spot where her hair was missing. "You tried to abandon me. Your father, your lover," he said and actually sounded like he was personally hurt. Maybe he was. "Do you realize how selfish that is?"

Marros shoved her on her back and sat on her waist. His kiss made her lip bleed again. "However, you may have actually helped me with the deal, lovely," he murmured against her skin as he nibbled her neck and collarbones. Sansa could barely hear him. She was staring at her favorite crack in the ceiling, slowly starting to pull herself in. Marros hated when she did that, but it wouldn't matter at that part. "See, our bellowed captain apparently fancied you. One of his conditions was to have you any time he wants." Sansa arched her back when he started to pull her corset's strings open. "So beautiful… You always help me, no matter if you intend to," he muttered softly. "However, you're not giving me other choice than punish you."

_A captain, huh?_ Sansa thought absently as she slipped inside the crack in the ceiling and felt nothing.

_Dollie has black button-eyes and a mouth that can only smile. A tiny snag hangs from the corner of her mouth, it's forbidden to pull it or her mouth goes away. Dollie has a pretty dress Mommy made herself. Fireplace is nice, but it's forbidden to go too close._

_"Sansa, look! Daddy has sent a package!" Mommy shouts. Sansa puts Dollie down and hopes that Daddy is in the package. He's not. There are only pretty golden coins that Mommy quickly puts away and a piece of paper. Mommy looks at the paper and makes a weird sound. Sansa's cheeks turn wet. "What's wrong?" Mommy asks and lifts Sansa up and close to her. Sansa listens to her heart beat. "I want Daddy back."_

_"Daddy is in a very important war, saving us all. And he's coming home soon. He's almost done."_

_"I don't care about war. I want Daddy back."_

_Suddenly there's no Mommy or Dollie or fireplace. Sansa is alone and runs away from something terrible, but her legs are too slow. She can't run away because the thing behind her is so fast and there's nowhere to hide. Something squeezes around her and lifts her up._

Sansa flinched awake, her heart pounding for some reason. She lifted her fingers and touched her sticky cheek. She sometimes cried while sleeping. Not so much while awake, really. Not at all actually. Sansa could feel Marros' breath brushing her neck. He always wanted to sleep like that, other arm around her waist and his nose on her neck. Sansa turned her head slowly and looked at him. Marros looked much older when he slept. He even had some grey in his black hair_. I could kill him right now_, Sansa thought. _Just like that._ She knew it wasn't true. Marros wasn't stupid. There was a guard right behind the door. He would check upon his master the moment Sansa would leave. She wouldn't get out alive.

As much as the man lying next to her disgusted Sansa, she was unwilling to move. She knew, that is would hurt, and she wasn't too eager to find out what kind of damage had Marros exactly done. Sun was already up, it peered between the curtains. Sansa could hear movement from beneath and concluded it had to be noon already. Aside from the servants, the staff of the brothel rarely woke up early, since the first customers didn't come before afternoon.

She sighed and very carefully moved his hand aside. Sansa winced as she sat up. As she had predicted, moving would be painful for the next couple of days. That would make her job a bit difficult. She tried not to look at herself when she stood up. There was blood on sheets. Sansa turned away from it and picked her dress up. Sleeves were ripped a little bit, but she managed to keep it up. Her corset and the ribbon she had used to tie her hair were nowhere to be found. The bird in corner was staring at Sansa. She gave it a quick nod, tiptoed to the door and dodged out.

Carrow was standing behind the door as usual. He scowled at Sansa and she was happy to notice, that at least she had managed to give him a black eye too. She got many more or less pitiful looks on her way to her chambers, so she probably looked much worse.

Finally in front of her mirror, Sansa took a deep breath and let the dress drop to the floor. Black eye and swollen lower lip weren't even the worst part. There were bruises all over her body. And there were also thin, blood-dripping cuts that traced around her stomach, back and tights. Nothing that wouldn't heal over time (Marros knew better than that), but nasty enough to make her life difficult. Both of her arms had similar bruises, shaped like his fingers. Marros had never been particularly gentle with her, but this was even worse than usual.

Someone (probably Mary-Ann) had left a new bucket of hot water next to her door. Sansa smiled gratefully and used it to clean herself up and tied up some of the deepest cuts. Then she pulled on a loose, black dress that had long sleeves and long hem. She hoped that her wounds wouldn't bleed and dry, that would make it painful to take the dress off. She would have to change to something more attractive later, but for now this would do. Sansa patted a thick layer of face powder to cover her black eye and then headed down to breakfast.

The kitchen was full of laughter and chattering. Someone was telling a story about how small equipment her last night's customer had had. This subject never failed to amuse them. Laughter turned a little bit blander when Sansa entered the room. Maggie gave her a shy smile and handed her a bowlful of porridge. "You can sit here," Yvonne suggested. "I'd rather stand," Sansa answered truthfully. She didn't have many friends, but she was treated genially friendly. Of course some of the girls were jealous because of the position Marros held her in, but they didn't really show it. There wasn't really point calling her Marros' harlot, was there?

"How are you?" she heard Mary-Ann's gentle voice from other side of the table. "Great," Sansa answered, eating her porridge. "Apparently that sea captain," she had to dig the name out of her memory, "Killian Jones, will become my customer."

"The Hook," Yvonne said and turned to look at her. "I was with him last night."

"What is he like?" Yvonne tilted her head thoughtfully. "He's… not bad. Good looking, handsome even, and kind of a charmer. He didn't come with me all the way to the bed, though."

"You never know what they're like in bed," Mary-Ann notified. Yvonne nodded. "And he _does_ have a hook instead of other hand." There was approving muttering among the girls. "What kind of a man does that?"

AN: Now don't worry, as you can see Hook will show up soon. Reviews are as wanted as usual! I envy so much everyone who gets to watch Once Upon a Time today, I'll have to wait until tomorrow because of the time-zone differences. -.-

Now in the next chapter things are actually starting to happen, so it might take me a little bit longer to get it out. Thank you for reading!

~Janice


	3. Chapter 3 Blown away

**AN:** Here again! I found this chapter really challenging to write, but I finally managed to pull it together. This was one of my I-can't-fucking-speak-English –periods. Well, this chapter is also longer than others, so maybe this makes it up.

I'd also like to say hi to all my new followers, you all mean the world to me!

Oh, and **the rating will be M** from now on (yay?) Hope you like it!

Chapter 3. Blown away

Life went on. Sansa licked her wounds during the days just so Marros could open them up at night again. She was starting to worry that he wasn't thinking clearly in this matter: if this went on Sansa would spend the rest of her life with a web of scars on her. For her ease, he had to leave for a week long business trip after three nights of torture. _"And you better be here, nicely waiting for me when I return, or next time I will have to put a collar on you and take you with me,"_ he had breathed into her ear. Sansa doubted that would be a problem. She simply wasn't physically capable of escaping. Even walking hurt her, not to mention running.

She had been informed (by a blushing servant girl) that she would have to get her stuff out of her chambers by the time Marros would return. She would share her new room with five other girls. Sansa actually didn't feel too bad about it, as long as she could take her books with her. She barely remembered what it was like to sleep in a bed she didn't work in. Still, Sansa took everything out of the last moments of solitude she had left.

Apparently Marros had denied all customers from her during the last few days, but as soon as he left, she got two. First, during the day, arrived her favourite: an old man who had always been kind to her. After the sex-part Sansa lied with him on the bed as he updated her about the state of his marriage. She found it sweet how the man cared for his wife and actually wanted to make her happy. He wasn't one of those men who felt necessary to tell her how ugly their wife was, how much she nagged, how much better Scarlet was in bed… Sansa couldn't really give him any tips about marriage-stuff, but probably he just wanted someone to listen anyway.

Few hours later, when Sansa had cleaned herself and was just exchanging the bed sheet, Yvonne knocked and peeked inside. "You have a customer waiting in the lobby," she said. "It's that sea captain. The Hook."

"Is that so?" Sansa lifted an eyebrow. Just when she had hoped she wouldn't get any more customers this day.

"Should I get him here?"

"No need," Sansa answered smiling. "I'll get him myself."

Behind the cold fences, the brother was just as refined and alluring as Killian remembered it. When he stepped inside a spacious lobby, he was noticed immediately. "Why isn't it Killian Jones!" exclaimed a woman who was oldest he had seen in the house so far. It didn't make her unattractive though. She jotted to serve him as other girls took his cloak and hat. "Pleasure to meet you sir, my name is Betty. Unfortunately Lord Marros is currently out of town, do you have a message for him?" she asked, smiling helpfully. "Actually I'm here to see Scarlet," Killian answered. Her smile grew wider. "In that case why don't you sit there," she pointed a large, comfortable-looking divan, "and I'll take care of it. Girls, keep him company!" Betty winked at him and walked away as two pairs of hands pushed him to the couch.

Girl with long, black hair sat to the floor, leaning to his knees. The other girl, who was clearly her twin, handed Killian a goblet full of wine. The one on the floor stared at him with wide eyes and gasped: "He's so handsome."

"But dangerous," the other one purred to his ear.

"They say he's a real pirate."

"I'd tame him."

"You can't tame a pirate. He would lock you up and do as he pleases."

"Maybe…" Killian followed the act amused. A man came out of one door. Girl with messy hair and clothes helped him put his cloak on and giggled as he grasped her. Then he pulled his hood over his head and strode out. The girl next to Killian started to nibble his ear. "I wonder what he's going to do to our Scarlet." Girl on the floor smirked. Her hand slowly started to slide up his thigh. "Do you promise to give her back in one piece?"

"I see you're taken care of," someone said suddenly. Killian hadn't noticed Scarlet, standing at the bottom of the stairs. This time she was wearing an emerald green, silky dress with a very generous neckline. Her hair was lifted neatly to the top of her head with a bow. Killian just watched her as she slowly walked in front of him, leaned clearly just to offer him a better view and took his hand. Killian handed his wine to the other girl. "Enjoy, Scarlet," the twins said at the same time as she led him to the stairs. He could hear them giggle.

Scarlet didn't let go of Killian's hand as they walked up few stairs and went down the hall. Killian watched her pale neck bemused. He had actually surprised himself when he had demanded to have her and paid extra for that benefit. Scarlet wasn't even Killian's usual type. Normally he bought a little bit older women with long, brown and curly hair… She was nothing like that. She was nothing like anyone he had ever seen. However, now he was only exited to see what this withdrawn girl had to offer.

Suddenly she stopped, opened a door and pulled Killian into small, simple bedroom. He glanced around, and actually felt more comfortable in a room that wasn't as fancy as other rooms in brothel. It kind of reminded him of his cabin. Killian walked to the small window and saw the dark silhouette of docks against the sea. "You can see my ship from here," he muttered.

Suddenly he felt Scarlet pressing against his back, breathing to his neck. "Is that so?" Killian turned around and faced her. Their noses almost touched. "You're a pirate then?" Killian smirked and spread his arms. "Indeed, love." He traced her jaw line with his finger and pulled one wisp out of her hairdo. "Are you afraid?" She just uttered a laugh. This made Killian close the distance between them. Dear lord, she was good. The kiss was surprisingly passionate, almost violent even. And she laughed all the way thorough it. Suddenly the girl nipped his lower lip with her teeth and pulled away, without any kind of warning. Scarlet literally twirled across the room and stopped her back towards Killian.

He stood puzzled in front of the window, still feeling the warmth of her skin on him. Scarlet traced the wooden end of bed with her finger. _She's playing with me_, Killian realized. Somehow that wench had figured him out, seen that he wanted a challenge. And she had succeeded. Killian wanted to get her off guard. He could play this game too. "I thought you would never show up," she said with a playful tone. Killian straightened his back and licked his lips. "Well, I couldn't just leave a pretty lass like you here without saying goodbye." She looked at Killian over her shoulder with hurt expression, mock in her eyes. "You're leaving me this soon?"

Killian started to slowly walk towards her. "I have some urgent business to do." Scarlet turned around and started to back up as he came closer. "Or would urgent escaping be a little more accurate?" Killian lifted an eyebrow. "Perspicacious, aren't we?"

"It's not too hard to figure it out," she said as her back hit the wall. Captain leaned to it, trapping her between his arms. "And how is that?"

"You_ are_ a pirate. You can't just leave without taking something nice with you." This time it was Killian who laughed. "Can't deny that." Something had bothered him all this time, and now he got it. Scarlet wasn't quite _looking_ at him at all. Like there was something in between them, something she could only see. He didn't like it. Killian was just about to kiss her, when her face lit up by a realization. "The chapel was robbed. It was you and your crew wasn't it?" Smart lass. Killian knew that he should just deny it, but seeing her face… He just couldn't help himself. "It has some bloody valuable things that no one really needs," he said smirking. Bloody hell, what was the point being a pirate if he couldn't even brag for prostitutes?

Scarlet smirked at him and this time Killian thought he saw a real spark in her eyes. He kissed her again, wrapping his hook-arm around her waist and pulling her bow open with his other hand. Red curls poured on her shoulders and she started to unbutton his shirt. Killian laughed and threw them both to the bed. He pulled himself on top of her and watched her lie under him, hair spilled to the mattress around her head, breathing heavily. "Now don't you think you should stay away from an immoral man like me?" he asked smirking. "I do have a weak spot for bad guys." She grinned at him and suddenly flipped their positions, so that she was sitting on his hips.

"Now would you rather me to keep the corset on or take it off?"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Killian was aware that he should get going. They had planned to leave before dawn. The pirate just felt so satisfied and relaxed that he couldn't bring himself to move. Now he realized what Marros had meant with "specific skills" when he had bragged about Scarlet. She was amazing, like she could read his thoughts. Killian felt her breath against his chest and smelled her hair feeling completely carefree, first time for so long.

Unfortunately Scarlet decided her working time was over and stood up. Killian sighed and sat up himself too. He watched as the naked girl opened a chest and pulled out a loose, white gown. Even her back was full of thin, red marks_. How did you get those?_ he had asked earlier, but Scarlet had closed his mouth with her own and made him forget all about it. Killian stood up also and pulled his pants on. Scarlet came to him and helped him get dressed without saying a word. When they were done Killian took a small bag from his belt and placed three silver coins on her hand. Scarlet wrinkled her brows. "I thought this was part of your deal."

"It's a tip", Killian said, winking. She kissed him lightly. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, love. I deeply hope we meet again soon."

Killian turned around about to leave, when suddenly she grabbed his arm. "Get me out." Killian turned around, surprised. "Sorry?" The girl in front of him was nothing like the girl he was with just a moment before. This one looked cold and determinant. "Get me out of here, or I'll tell that you robbed the chapel." After recovering from surprise Killian tilted his head, smiling jeeringly. "Sweetheart, you may think you are threatening me here, but you're not. You're making me kill you. And that would be such a waste." He extended his hand to touch her cheek, but she backed away. "Oh, you wouldn't want to do that. The last person who killed Marros' favorite girl was an important man with a lot of powerful friends, and he was found outside the town. Or most parts of him. Just imagine what he could do to you, a pirate nobody will miss. Also, there is a man right behind that door, ready to help if I feel threatened." She looked at him straight in the eyes, everything but mysterious and inviting. Killian didn't see any signs of lying in her expression and started to get nervous. He didn't want to take a risk she was right. "What you're asking isn't exactly simple. What, do you want me to take you under my cloak and smuggle you out?" She snorted. "I know it's not possible now, I'm not stupid. I give you time until tomorrow night. If I'm not out by then, I'll tell."

Killian just stared her for awhile. Then he took a deep breath and shook his head. Damn that girl. "I'd suggest you to stay away from your window," he muttered before turning around and leaving. He slammed the door shut, cursing by himself.

Next day Sansa sat on the floor, leaning to her bed. She twitched around silver coins on her palm, thinking. It had been a sudden, improvised deed when she had threatened the captain. Her heart hadn't stopped pounding in a long time. She had been so scared he would see thorough her bluff. She couldn't tell anyone about his crime. Even if she did get out of the brothel, why would anyone listen to a prostitute? Sansa's lips curled to a smile. Luckily Hook had bought it. She had sold it to him as easily as her love. Unless he would change his mind and leave her there anyway.

Sansa glanced out of her window. Sun was setting and there was no sign of rescuing. However, she was prepared. She had put on a brown, very common-looking dress that she could easily move in and packed. There was a bag filled with bread, water, a little money and few valuable jewelry under her bed. All she had to do was wait. Sansa felt hollow. She didn't really allow herself to hope. Not anymore.

First there was a short, whistling sound and then a loud boom. Sansa was thrown against the opposite fall. She sat up gasping for air, holding her aching head. She had hit it to the wall, but it didn't seem to bleed. For awhile she couldn't see anything, the air was full of dust. Some sort of instinct told Sansa, that she couldn't afford to freeze like everyone else. This was her chance.

She stood up and staggered to see what had happened. She had to blink a few times when she saw it. Where used to be her small, pathetic window, was now a huge hole. There was a hole in her wall. Behind it, under few meters away, was a brick-fence and behind it a tree. Sansa smiled and shook her head. "What a show off." She turned to look at her bed, which was shattered. It took her a moment to dig her bag out of the remains. Then she turned around, ran to the edge of her room and jumped before she could pussy out. Sansa was almost surprised when she landed more or less safely to the tree. Below she could see a chaos. People were running around, shouting and preparing for the attack to continue.

No one really paid attention to her, as she slowly and clumsily slide down the tree. It was hard to ignore the feeling of her wounds opening one after another, like a chain reaction. Once safely on the ground, she looked around, her eyes searching for someone who was waiting for her but saw nothing. Some random woman ran past and showed Sansa so hard she almost fell.

Then it hit her. Hook wasn't going to get her to his ship. He was just going to sail away and leave her in town she wouldn't get alive out of. "Oh, no he won't," Sansa muttered. And then she ran.

She didn't know how to move around town, really. She had been outside the brothel walls only a few times after all. She only had a hunch about which direction the docks were, and she just had to rely on her instinct. It was a terrible plan, but it was her only one. She darted along the streets, showing people on her way cold-bloodedly aside. Her lungs hurt and her injured body was on fire, but she didn't allow herself to stop. _I won't let him go, I won't let him go_, pounded in her head. Sansa could hear the screams of seagulls.

Finally she could see the great masts tower above her. It was a complete fuss there too, so she was ignored. Luckily it didn't take her long to point out the pirate ship, the 'Jolly Roger'. It looked suffered, but it had a confident aura. And a very impressive cannons.

Sansa saw it was about to set sail and made her one last sprint. She jumped on board at the last moment and then just stood there, leaning to the railing and trying to catch her breath. Then she suddenly felt cool metal under her chin. Curled metal.

"You've got a lot of nerve, to first threaten me and then appear on my ship." Hook lifted her chin, probably enjoying to see her like that, exhausted and defenseless. "Our deal isn't over yet," Sansa said between her breaths. "I need to get out of this town." The crew had gathered around them. Captain clicked his tongue. "Oh no, sweetheart, you may have the upper hand on ground but you're on my ship now. You don't make _any_ commands here." He stepped closer, still holding his hook on her throat.

"Just get me to my family and you will never hear about me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'll pay you."

"Darling, as much as I appreciate your… gifts, I don't think it will be enough to-" Sansa cut him off by pulling a diamond necklace out of her bag. Captain grabbed it and examined it closely. It was one of Marros' gifts, Sansa was more than happy to give it up. "And were does this little family of yours live?" Hook asked, not taking his eyes off the necklace.

"I believe king Minos rules that town now," Sansa answered. She had kept her ears open during the years. Hook sneered. "Fair enough, Scarlet. But just because we are heading to that direction anyway."

"Thank you," she said relieved and turned to look at the town she had grown to hate, ready to leave it behind. "And from now on you may call me Sansa."

AN: Now I can hear you all being like: "What the fuck? You call this smut?!" Explanation time: Sansa's relationship to Hook is at the very beginning, when he really isn't anything to her, so I thought we will get to the actual smut-part when it actually means something for her. (Okay, I also wanted to buy myself time because I'm not very experienced in writing smut…) We will get there, be strong guys! xD

I thinks that would be all for this time, thanks for reading!

~Janice


	4. Chapter 4 Bumpy seas

Chapter 4. Bumpy seas

Sansa sat on her mattress cross-legged. She had been given a small cabin (once she had refused to sleep in Captain's, Cecco's and Jukes' bed.) It was day two of their trip. According to Hook they would arrive to King Minos' town in just a few days. Sansa had spent most of her time in the cabin by herself, not feeling like turning down suggestive proposal after another. They all knew what she was_. What I used to be_, she corrected. First she had been just afraid that Marros would come after them. "He won't," Hook had assured her. "See, it wasn't our cannons that freed you out of your little cage. It was the ship that belongs to another wealthy brothel owner in town. I still intend to continue my partnership with your ex-employer." As smart as it was, Sansa knew that Marros wouldn't fall for that. However it wasn't important for her to let the pirates know that. Once Marros would go after Hook, she would be far away.

Sansa could see from the small, round window, that sun was setting. "What am I doing here?" she muttered. After everything she had went through, why was she still sitting in a locked room, staring out of a small window?

The thought made her get up and peek to the hallway. The men were eating dinner. She had obviously turned down the invitation to join them. Sansa tiptoed quickly pass the dining hall and up to the deck. The sight of waving sea, shining in colours of red and orange, made her breathless. She ran to the railing, pulled her hair free and spread her arms like the wind could carry her away. "Sea is freedom," had the sailors and pirates whispered in her ear as they got to I'm-married-to-the-sea –mode. She understood now. _Could it really be like this_? she wondered. Could she really experience the world herself, and not thorough books and stories?

That's when Hook grabbed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his stubble against her cheek. "Enjoying the view?" he breathed to her ear with a low voice. "I know I am." Sansa was filled with her new found freedom as she spun around and showed him away. She couldn't hide her amusement as she saw the baffled look on Hook's face as he was suddenly pushed back. Once he had returned his balance the pirate picked his pride back from the deck. "What the bloody hell?" he half yelled. Sansa stood determinant, wide smirk her face. "Wow, you really don't get rejected often, do you?"

"Not by a prostitute," he spat back. "I'm not a prostitute," Sansa answered calmly. "I quit." Hook snorted. "Is that so? You just suddenly turned into a pure, fine lady?"

The spark on her face died and she narrowed her eyes. He had caught her off guard and something snapped. She wasn't holding back her words. "You, _captain_, don't clearly understand anything about my job. Because that's what it is: a job. It's not who I am. Or do you really think that whores do what they do to satisfy their lust?" She made the ugliest laugh she could. Hook stood silent as she stepped closer, anger and bitterness burning in her eyes. "I was ten when I was took from my family and dragged to that house. Ten! And I started really working fifteen years old. For five years I pretended to be impressed of their pathetic accomplishments, to be honored by the fact that I get to sleep with someone as charming and amazing as they are. Even you," Sansa poked Killian's chest, "thought that I enjoyed it, didn't you? I'm sorry to break your bubble, but you were just one of the hundreds. In two weeks I won't remember what your skin smells like. Because I don't care. What we did was nothing, _nothing_ compared to-" Suddenly she realized what she was doing. Opening up. Preaching to a man, her former client. She really needed to get it back together. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. "Just give me one good reason," the girl said, her eyes closed, "to ever touch a man again." That said, she spun around and raced back into solitude of her cabin.

"As you wish," Killian muttered, still standing at the same spot. _Just one of the hundreds, huh?_ He rubbed the place Sansa had poked him. That would leave a bruise. He slowly walked to lean his Jolly Roger's railing, seeking comfort from the depths of the sea as always. He knew he should just let it be. Take the lass to her family and go on with his life. But he just couldn't silence the voice in his head that said: "I'll make her feel me. She will see that I can give her pleasure." It was this habit of his, dividing people in two groups: boring people he could use and the challenging ones he would eventually bend to his will. Milah had always called him… _Milah._ Killian squeezed his eyes shut. That was the first time he had thought about her name since… Why the hell was he bothering his head with some stubborn wench? His revenge was what mattered. The rumors about the place he would never grow old. He has the key to that place in the locker of his desk. All he needed was the right door. Sansa wasn't important. He would let the girl be. For now.

Sansa sat on her mattress again. What the hell had happened? Ten years, and she had not once spilled her heart out like that. She was getting soft already. Damn.

Well, that didn't really matter. She would get to her family and never see that bastard again. _My family. _The thought made her stomach twist. What was her mother's name? Sansa rubbed her forehead, trying to dig the memory out. Thorough her whole childhood she had been just Mommy. How the hell would she even find her? Sansa pushed the thought away. Of course she would. It would be a happy reuniting. She would use her most valuable ring to get them a fresh start somewhere Marros would never find them.

_"I'm sorry ma'am, but debt is a debt. Your husband owes Lord Marros a lot, and he is no longer waiting."_

_"But isn't there another way? I'll write to him, I'm sure he'll send-"_

_"I'm afraid that's not possible. It's just until the debt is paid. That won't take too long." Sansa is pressing her ear against the closet's door. Mommy told her to get inside once the horses had arrived to their yard. She had been so tense lately Sansa had just obeyed despite her curiosity. For a moment she had thought it might be dad._

_"Call her."_

_"I don't-"_

_"Call her or we will get her." For a little while it's quiet._

_"Sansa! Come here, sweetheart."_

She pushed her forehead against her knees. Damn those flashbacks. She got them more often when she was tense. "I was his chamber servant until the debt was paid," she said as a practice. Even without a mirror she knew she would convince her mother. Sansa was a good liar. That had been her job for five years, after all. For once, everything was turning out good for her. How come she had the feeling the hardest part was just ahead?

**AN:** I'm back! Sorry about the short smut-free chapter, I just felt like this would need to get done before we move on with the actual plot. Do you forgive me if there's smut in next few chapters? Great!

"I'll make her feel me." Now I had a vision about something like this line before the last episode and now I almost died while writing it, so sorry it turned out like that. I just needed to keep myself from putting there any sword-references. xD

I'd like to thank all of my readers, my story has more followers than I ever expected!

~Janice

**Edit:** Almost forgot! To you who asked weather I read/watch Game of Thrones: I knew someone would notice! :D I'm a fan of the series. The character isn't however the same, I just love the sound of the name Sansa. It's short, fits well into a fairytale land and I think it has the right amount of innocense in it... Okay, now this went weird. But yeah, points to you for noticing. ;)


End file.
